


untitled

by ocelot



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocelot/pseuds/ocelot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she wasn’t his first love, but she’d be his last</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

Their first kiss is slow. Her fingers curl in his sweater and she presses her body against his. She tastes like morning. 

Coffee and sunlight and apple crumble.

Mikasa doesn’t know how to kiss. Her nose bumps his and she rests her forehead against his. She breathes and he can feel her smile on his skin. Her eyelashes tickle his cheek and her fingers unhook from his sweater and lock with his.  

It’s sweet. Painfully so. It makes his teeth ache. She should be kissing a boy her age, but instead she’s kissing him and she won’t let go.

The bitterness of his tongue makes her kiss him harder. She nips at his bottom lip. _She’s learning._ Levi thinks.

He’s a good teacher and she’s a fast learner.

Fingers in hair, he pulls her head back and exposes her neck to his teeth. His tongue licks at the teeth notches he leaves. 

What comes out of her mouth is closer to a growl than a moan. She is a fevered beast pressed to him in the darkness.

She doesn’t want teenage love. He can’t do that again — the longing and heartbreak and bullshit promises. He can’t love her like she deserves.

He can’t tell her poetry, his veins don’t bleed black with the ink of sonnets he’d write about the curve of her smile, but he can show her. 

He pushes her against the bedroom wall and pins her wrists above her head and covers her mouth with his.

Levi inhales her, like the first hit of nicotine to his bloodstream she awakens his senses.  

Her legs wrap around his waist and he grips her hips.

It’s always the same sounds. The rustle of a belt and the whine of the mattress. Breathless moans, her lips are swollen from kissing him and he has red scratches running down his back from her nails. The click of a lighter when he rolls off of her and lights a cigarette.  

The smell of leather and sweat and smoke fill the air. Thick enough to swim in. 

Sex always sounds and smells the same. And love is always the same story of how you swear you are too bitter to do it again. But always do.

Levi thinks he’s the foolish one.

 


End file.
